The Day of Silence
by Perathon
Summary: Ruby thinks back on a mysterious day of great sadness that effected her and the whole world.


The Day of Silence

In one of the larger rooms in Beacon academy sat Ruby Rose though unlike so many years ago she was not sitting in the rows with the students, she was in fact sitting on her desk now a full fledged huntress and an instructor at Beacon. There have been many events that have transpired since Ruby was a young girl, many battles fought, many foes felled but today this classroom of future Hunters and Huntresses was learning of a day of great mystery and great sadness.

"Professor Rose?" a young student called.

He was one of the newer students Ruby had noted, She had seen a lot of her old friends in the students she had been teaching over the years and this boy was no exception. Early on he had shown great work ethic and a real knack for his lance weapon in combat. She reminded him a great deal of Pyrrha and what she was like back when they were in school together. Just as Ruby was going to reminisce about her friends back in there heyday of school the boy continued.

"Were you not there back then? During the day of Silence i mean" Said the boy curiously. At this the class began to murmur very curious as well. Ruby smiled whimsically at the sad memory.

"Yes i was, i was a student at Beacon at the time as well infact. It must have been almost 20 years ago by now" A frown found it's way to Ruby's face and even now many years later it still looks out of place, an odd sight on a girl who seems to always smile. "I do remember well what happened that day…"

20 Years ago in the Beacon Academy Dorms

It was about midday when it happened, the four girls of team RWBY were sat about in there room. Weiss was lying on her bed trying to study and much to her amusement Ruby herself was on her own bed "trying" to do the same, the occasional groan as her head would slip from her hand as she dozed off reminding Weiss that she was "trying" and not "succeeding". At the other side of the room lay Yang who made no effort to hid the fact that she was not in fact trying or even attempting to study, she did have a book open, though it was covering her face as she softly snored under it. Blakes face was also buried in a book but unlike Yang and Ruby she was reading her book.

There was no prior warning and no one knew why but very suddenly the world was jarred. Not physically, no there was no literal shift in anything, the world kept spinning as it always had that day but something had changed. It was Ruby who first openly reacted to it, feeling incredibly sad for no apparent reason she soon noticed herself softly crying. The room was quiet except for the small noises Ruby was making. Then Noises started from Yang who had woken up to this sadness within her, everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at the girls. They did not ask what was wrong, they both had the same sadness in them and they were just as confused as everyone else right now.

Yang shot up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Yang did not like that she didn't know why she was feeling this way so she got up and grabbed her Ember Celica and began to storm for the door. Everyone wanted to say something to stop her but they were all feeling the same way, this melancholic sadness was effecting everyone.

Blake sighed and closed her book and climbed off her bed intent on following Yang until they got outside where she planned to find a nice spot to continue reading hoping that a change of place would cheer her up. As they began to make there way through the corridors Blake quickly began to notice everyone was strangely downcast, Looking from left to right she would spot people with their heads down, some eyes closed and others embracing friends trying to hide tears. This sadness had swept over the whole school it seemed Blake thought to herself as she was entering the Courtyard.

She made note of Yang storming off towards their normal training area where she would undoubtedly take out her frustration on some poor punching bag. With nothing else to do Blake sat down under a tree and opened her book to continue reading. It was not long before she knew she would not be able to read anymore today, feeling to sad she buried her head in the book and wept quietly. She spared one look upwards towards the bring blue sky. "It's such a lovely day, but it feels like the heavens should be pouring. Why does today need to be such a beautiful day".

Meanwhile Yang had finally reached the training grounds and just as Blake had thought the first thing she does is finds a nice punching bag and begins to wail on it. Her eyes turning red in anger and tearing up as she hits the bag over and over, again and again. There are very few people here but the ones that are seem to have the same in mind as Yang, They are quietly taking out the frustration on the objects in front of them or on each other and though none would admit it they were all trying to hold back tears they knew not why they wanted to shed.

Yang had only begun to hit the punching bag when she knew it was futile, she could not get her mind off this sadness that had gripped her heart. Frustrated, annoyed and sad she tried desperately to swing punch after punch at the bag desperate to vent this feeling but nothing happened. She paused panting a little even though she had only been there a few moments, she cast her eyes back to the dorms wondering about her little sister and her teammates. "We shouldn't be alone right now" Yang thought to herself. With this in mind Yang began to walk back towards the dorm stopping only briefly to help Blake up to her feet to bring her with her.

Up in the dorms Ruby had climbed down from her bed and crawled onto Weiss's, though shocked at first Weiss quickly pulled Ruby into her arms and there the girls sat crying into each other shoulders. It was several minutes after Yang and Blake had left that they both returned and finding Weiss and Ruby like that they moved over and sat next to them. Not really knowing why this was happening or what to do they both curled up into the two girls and cried themselves. As they would find out a little later they were just one of many groups taking comfort in each other over this sadness, This was not happening just in Beacon, no not even in Vale. This was happening the world over and not a single soul knew why.

It was a couple of hours later and the girls had calmed down, the sadness was still there but they felt less like they needed to cry and they were all happy they were together holding and caring for each other on Weiss's bed. Yang was softly stroking her sisters hair as they leaned into each other, both of Ruby's hands were tightly gripped one of Weiss's and Weiss gripped right back both holding firmly but not painfully so. Blake was lying in front of everyone facing away and curled up into herself. Yangs other hand was resting on Blakes shoulder while Weiss's second hand was reaching down and holding the hand Blake had used to grip herself until she had felt Weiss's hand and held it back. Content though unhappy they all dozed off like this for a short while.

Eventually they were awoken by Jaune knocking on their door. Yang untangled herself from the group and made her way to the door, she opened it to see Jaune standing there with a sad knowing smile on his face. She looked at him and gave a brief sad smile of her own before ushering him in. Jaune spoke to the group for what seemed like the first time that day.

"You guys too huh? we were the same in our dorm. I wouldn't be surprised if you heard Nora bawling her eyes out" he shakily said still clearly upset.

At long last Yang asked the question on everyones mind. "Whats going on Jaune why are we all feeling like this". Weiss, Blake and Ruby lifted their heads to look at him. Jaune quickly shook his head " Im surprised you would think i know, all i know is everyone is very upset for some reason". Everyones heads feel again still feeling this sadness in them they turned their heads up to Jaune and give him a slight smile, it was really nice of him to come check on them like this.

Jaune turned to make his way towards the door but before he left he turned to speak to them again. "Sorry about this guy's i wish i could help more, but if you want come over to our room later we can talk more then and maybe try to cheer ourselves up. who knows!" he laughs nervously the way he tends to. Met with four smiling faces he turned back towards the door and strolled out smiling to himself, he knew that today would be a day everyone would remember and he was happy that he could at least do that for some of his friends. Hearing Nora still crying quickly removed the smile from his face but he did not let that get him down and put that sad smile back on his face and entered back into the room with his friends.

Present Day

"... so thats basically how we spent that day. And though no one ever found out what caused it there was only one really odd thing that happened to us afterwards that i know about. And well for whatever reason afterword our friend Ren never spoke a word after, it was odd at first but nothing anyone done could get him to make a sound. We never really understood it but we knew deep down it had something to do with this sadness but it wasn't enough to stop us or Ren and never speaking again or not we all continued to keep growing. We got stronger and we kept moving forward more together now than ever before. So that was the day of silence the day the people of the world stopped in hurt and for a while could do little but feel sad. It was the day Silence feel on this world of ours, it lasted hour's for some and days for others thats why we call it the Day of Silence".

Ruby took a deep breath and looked down at her shoe's, she smiled to herself finally removing that frown from her face. The class perked up again at this happy that whatever was upsetting Professor Rose seemed to be over, she really was someone who looked like she should always be smiling.

Ruby continued to look down smiling to herself remembering all the many adventures she had since then. The day of Silence, that terrible day of sadness had come and gone. Though it hurt a lot, then the future had moved her and her friends forwards past that sad event. Ruby had spent some nights afterwards thinking on this sadness, in time she came to attribute it to something like loosing someone close or important to you. and though no one knew anyone who had died that day in that world who was so important as to do that, everyone seemed to privately agree with the notion that that's probably what happened that somewhere out there someone great had tragically lost their life and that this world they lived in felt it.

Ruby knew she may never learn this persons name, but she was thankful for all they had done. She knew they must of done something to shape their world to have had such an effect on everyone, so years later she would look back in wonder at that day, the day the people cried, the day briefly the world was stunned into inaction and a brief peace, Yes she and everyone will forever remember that day. The Day of Silence.


End file.
